


no need to say it, i'll be by your side (like always)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: Cravity (Band), H&D (Korea Band), IM (Band), POCKETDOLZ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (?), (but proofread a bit!), Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus Lee Hangyul, BUT there is one scene where it's Hyeongjun-centric, Gryffindor Lee Hangyul, HOWEVER to not make it very confusing I wrote it between (), Hangyul is on his 5th year/is 15 years old, Hangyul-centric, Hufflepuff Lee Eunsang, Hufflepuff Song Hyeongjun, Hyeongjun and Eunsang are on their 3th year/are 13 years old, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Transfiguration Teacher Lee Dongwook, and it's still third person, bunny hangyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: Hangyul dreamed about the day he would finally become an animagus. He wondered what would he turn to, what kind of cool and scary animal would become his second form. His expectations for his first transformation were very high.He was not expecting to be stuck on his animal form for so long, though, and most definitely wasnotexpecting to be mistaken as someone else’s pet bunny, too.





	no need to say it, i'll be by your side (like always)

**Author's Note:**

> whoever made this prompt, thank you so much for not only prompting hyeonggyul but making it such an adorable and funny au! i'm a sucker for hpau, sucker for hyeongjun, and despite not being my biggest ship i have a huge soft spot for these two. so, really, your prompt was godsent. thank you, and i hope i met your expectations with this.  
small disclaimer: Nam Dohyon Is A Ravenclaw And Nothing Will Tell Me Otherwise, but i put him in hufflepuff here so he's "adopted" by both eunsang and hyeongjun, and that's how hangyul knows them. i mean it's not that unlikely to imagine him as one???? but he's a HUGE raven and i will fight everyone who thinks otherwise, as a prideful slytherin writer who loves being right. but anyway, i hope this still is a nice read!! HSJJDHAKDJHASA  
title from the best x1 song.

It was the full moon. Finally, the white moon shined brightly in the sky, staring down at Hangyul. The wizard grinned to himself, he had waited for this day the entire month. And it was finally here. The day he would become an animagus.

It’s something he wanted to do since he learned it at his transfiguration class two years ago, when he was just thirteen. He was now on his fifth year of school, a couple of months before the terrifying O.W.L.s, and still hadn’t gotten the skill. He knew the process was long, that it required lots of patience, and this was why he decided that now was the right time. If he really wanted to be able to become an animal at free will, it was better for him to learn how to do it before the exams session sucked all of his time and energy.

His teacher told him exactly what to do. Professor Lee was very kind into tutoring him through it, telling him every step carefully and making sure that he was not doing anything wrong. He didn’t question his reasons, but he hoped it meant that the older saw that he didn’t mean any harm, didn’t mean to use it to make anything considered as vile.

His reason was a simple one: he had heard that his parents - his _biological_ parents - used to be animagi too. He didn’t know them personally and probably never would, but the thought of becoming one would make him closer to them. And, well, the idea of being able to turn into an animal sounded pretty cool too.

He whispered the incantation to himself on a loop, holding the potion firmly as he waited for the right moment. And then he saw the storm and a shiver went through his body. This is it. This is _ it_.

The sight nearly made him forget to keep reciting the incantation, but he kept whispering it as he ran down the stairs of the tower, rushing towards somewhere open, somewhere he could safely turn.

And once he found himself on a wide hall, he swallowed the potion until its last drop.

_ This was it_.

_ Okay_. Everything around him was much bigger, he right away realized once he reopened his eyes. But that was normal. That was _ expected_, regardless of what animal he ended up becoming. Hangyul still had no idea of what his new shape was, no one could know before the first transformation. But, of course, he hoped it was something like a tiger or a lion. Maybe a wolf. He didn’t have a good sense of scale, so he had no idea how smaller he had become. However, he did feel quite small, a little too small for his most desired options… so maybe he was a dog? Or a fox, or a wild cat. Something _ compact_. 

But that was okay! He could still move fast and attack if needed, being that the case. He could probably still use claws to attack, if needed. He could still be _ fierce_. Size wasn’t everything anyway! Hangyul hadn’t reached his desired height as a human too but still managed to have sharp features, while his best friend, who was taller than him, emitted such adorableness no one assumed he could hurt a fly.

(And they were right, Yohan couldn’t. He could be tall but he was just an innocent and charming teen.)

Regardless, he was sure he was a strong animal. Before the first transformation their new form was a mystery, but considering that it was a reflection of his personality, he had some things in mind. Hangyul was someone fierce, loyal, and that was obvious by the red and gold he was using not long ago. He is also fast on his feet, always been an athletic and flexible kid before he discovered he was a wizard, and it probably would influence his animal form too. And, well, he did resemble a big predator. So, despite not being able to know beforehand, he had some hopes about his transformation.

He couldn’t wait to be able to look at himself in the mirror, not as a human, but as his animal shape instead.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going this late?”

“I can’t find Lemmy! Eunsangie, please help me find him.”

Hangyul turned to the sound of the two voices. He recognized them both, despite not talking as much to them, he often saw them around as they were close friends of his younger brother. The first one was Lee Eunsang, a muggle-born half-blood Hufflepuff two years his junior. That one he knew well: soft voice, loved doting on those younger than him, and it was because of his close bond to Dohyon that they were acquainted with one another.

The other, despite not being someone he could exactly say he knew, was Song Hyeongjun, a pure-blood as old as his companion. He didn’t know him but knew _of_ him. It’s not that he had never spoken to the small kid though, but on all the three years that he’s been attending the magic school, Hangyul talked to him ten times _ at most_, and all of them with the presence of at least one of their friends in common (mostly Dohyon, but Yohan sometimes too). He didn’t know much about him, except that he was from a very old and wealthy family and, by the surprise of his traditionally Slytherin family, was sorted into Hufflepuff. When he heard that the youngest Song was sorted into the House of the Loyal and the Fair, everyone including Hangyul wondered how it had happened. But, now knowing who he was, he wondered how come he descended from a family like his. So hungry for power.

“Eunsang, _ple~~ase_!”, Hyeongjun whined loudly again, tone slightly higher than his normal voice to appeal cuteness. “I’ll do anything, I beg you! What if he’s starving and lost and cold?”

“_Fine_, I'll help you find Lemmy if you stop being so dramatic”, the Gryffindor wizard heard the older of the two speak again, making him stop spacing out. Right, he was _ still _ stuck on his animal form on the school’s halls way beyond their curfew, it would be better for him to switch back and go rest on his warm bed. He had stayed _ way _ too long on this form anyway.

So.

Well.

…How was he supposed to turn back, again? What did his professor tell him? Suddenly he couldn’t remember. Wasn’t it something easy to do? Soon-to-be a natural reflex, once he became used with his new body? Then why wasn’t he back into his human self?

Hangyul felt tense. He should probably go get some help, or hide and hope he’s not caught. This could become _ such _ a mess and he had to return to his original form before things got _ too _messy--

“Lemmy! There you are, silly bunny!”, he heard the younger scream from close and Hangyul suddenly became nervous. But then he reasoned, there was no reason to. He was disguised as his animal form, and even if Hyeongjun caught him, he’d be left alone--

Wait, _what_?

Why was there something holding him?

Why was he being raised from the floor?

What the--

“I thought I’d never see you again! Never disappear like that, you dummy!”, Hangyul was so confused about the situation, but even so, he couldn’t help but notice that Hyeongjun was speaking to _ him_, a pout on his round lips, holding him in front of his face. In a bit, though, he smiled brightly at the animagus and brought him to his chest, wrapping an arm around his body. “Eunsang! I found my bunny.”

What?!

He had become a _ bunny_? Out of any animal he could’ve become, really? And not only that, but he was mistaken as a _ pet _bunny?

This was _ not _it. He wanted - needed - to come back to his human form, but somehow, he couldn’t. His nose twitched and he started thinking. Well, eventually he’d go back. There was no need for panic. It was fine, he’d eventually return being the fifteen years old Gryffindor wizard, this day would be forgotten. He’d manage, sooner or later.

“Thank god”, his housemate spoke with a relieved sigh, staring down at the animagus. “Can we _ please _go back to the dorms, now? I’m so sleepy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thank you for helping me find him though”, the Hufflepuff said smiling, a hand petting Hangyul’s head. Damn it, he was still so confused, and deep down worried despite his self assuring thoughts, but the contact was so comforting. He couldn’t help but close his eyes, silently enjoying it and leaving his worries behind. For a while, he decided to not think about it, with the sound of steps from the two kids and their conversation fading out, not really paying much attention to them. It was quite soothing, and he realized he was sleepy. It was late, and with the whole process he had to go through, he was more tired than ever, and being carried and petted was nice.

He nearly napped like that, but then he was being moved again, a hand around his tiny body as he was lowered onto a soft surface, noticing that it was a cave shaped pet bed. Huh. That was weird. But soft. 

“Please don’t run away anymore”, he noticed Hyeongjun looking down on him, a small smile on his lips. His eyes were full of love and then it hit him how pretty he was. Hangyul wondered if he was part Veela, or if he had put a spell on him, because he felt enchanted by the Hufflepuff, unable to look away. “I’ll be sad if I lose you.”

“Don’t forget the door open then”, Eunsang’s voice came from somewhere, but the younger paid him no mind, staring at the animagus for a little longer before getting up to bed. 

“I didn’t think he would run away, okay.”

The older seemed to want to remark at that but he was quick to drop it, giving his friend a warm smile instead. “G’night, Hyeongjunie.”

“Rest well, Eunsang-ah”, Hyeongjun replied right away, then turned his head to stare down again. “You too, Lemmy.”

The young wizard got up, moving towards his own bed and turning off the lights, but not before giving the animagus a last look. Hangyul would have gulped down in nervousness if he was in his human shape. The room was all dark and he started pondering about what had happened in the last half an hour. Okay, he had successfully become an animagus, one who could change into a bunny, apparently. That was acceptable, despite it being resentful as well. The issue laid more on the fact he was now on the Hufflepuff Basement, inside the boys’ dormitory with no way out, _ as _his bunny self. And stuck on that shape. Also when he had been mistaken as a pet and kept as one. When he was a student, a wizard, who had classes to attend the next morning.

He felt tense, but there was no one awake except for himself. It felt risky, but Hangyul allowed himself to relax a bit and fall asleep, wondering which of these outcomes was better: to wake up on his human body, free from this embarrassing situation, or to wake up on his bunny body, free from explaining how he managed to enter the dorms.

Hangyul woke up slowly, hearing the sounds of people getting ready to class and chattery. It was part of his routine, so it didn’t frighten him. It did, however, made him panic once he realized he was in a dark yet soft surface and, once he left it, that the room was too yellow and had no hints of red. Also, why was everything so gigantic?

Ah, wait. The animagus transformation. Bunny. Hyeongjun. Mistaken as his bunny pet. Being brought to the Hufflepuff’s dormitory.

_ Right_.

“Eunsang, come on, we have classes in a bit. Get up.”

The older of the two whined at that, probably moving a bit under his warm blankets but firmly refusing to get up. His friend was already dressed in his yellow and black robes, standing next to the sleeping one.

“Eunsang, I said, get up!”

The animagus twitched his nose at the noise. Wow, how come Eunsang wasn’t awake yet, with all the noise Hyeongjun was doing? He was like an alarm. Song Alarm.

“Come on, Eunsang. We have transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, you know. Don’t you miss your lovely crush--”

“Fine, I’m getting up”, he replied right away, throwing his blankets away and getting up with his face as red as the Gryffindor’s common room. “Now stop mentioning it. I shouldn’t have told you if you’d use it against me.”

“I’m helping you not get late! You should be thanking me”, the younger pouted, feeling quite wronged. It was nice seeing them interact, Hangyul noticed, it was somehow soothing. But then the kid moved toward him, a hand automatically going to his head. “Hey buddy, good morning.”

_ Good morning_, the animagus thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. Damn, who would know that being petted first thing in the morning was something so relaxing, so nice. And he had lived all his fifteen years without this? What a crime.

Suddenly his animal form being a bunny wasn’t _ that _bad. It was the best.

“Wait, why do you have these dark spots on your fur?”

_ Huh_? Hangyul tilted his head at the kid, whose attention was now on his back. He assumed the other was staring at where his shoulders would be, he knew that one’s animal form would have some mark referencing to their human body. Hyeongjun touched the area with his index finger and then put it in front of his eyes, probably examining what the spots could be and concluding it wasn’t dirt or any stain, it was the actual colour of his fur. “Weird, you used to be only grey…”, the younger spoke on a low voice, mostly to himself. “Eunsang, do bunnies ever change their fur colour?”

The other Hufflepuff stared at him as he buttoned his shirt. “How would I know?” 

“Aren’t bunnies more common as a pet to muggles? I don’t really understand how they function.”

“He is _ your _pet, though. You should understand him better than I do.”

“He got lost at our mansion and who knows what would happen to him! He’d probably be cooked, I _ had _to adopt him”, the younger huffed as he pouted. “I’m not the best bunny dad but it’s what needed to be done.”

Oh, wow. Hangyul knew that the kid had a kind heart but he didn’t know how lovely he could be. Even if he wasn’t actually Lemmy it made his heart flutter a bit knowing that Hyeongjun had saved his bunny pet from being devoured. He could feel how much caring he was, how much he loved his pet.

And then it hit him. That he wasn’t his pet, that it was still missing and far from his owner.

Eunsang moved beside his friend, them both staring at him. “Maybe there is a muffle book about bunnies in the library. We could go there during our break?”

“Sure. In the meantime you’re going to stay here, aren’t you, Lemmy?”

And as soon as the younger said it, Hangyul started sprinting, running all around the dorm. No, he couldn’t stay here, he had classes to go and a life to go back to. Also, he now concluded that he had the obligation to at least try to find the _ real _ Lemmy and return him to Hyeongjun. He _ had _to go out.

“What’s gotten into him?”, Eunsang asked.

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be alone?”, the owner asked with a tilt on his head as he watched the animagus run in circles. “After yesterday’s stress, I kinda understand him. Who knows what he had to face before we found him, poor baby.”

“He’s a bunny. They’re used to being alone. Maybe he’s just too excited to be back.”

Hangyul stopped running, but only because he found the door. He decided to use his small paws to scratch on it, hoping the two of them would understand what he wanted.

“Well, he clearly doesn’t want to be in here.”

Eunsang rolled his eyes. “And what are you gonna do, put him on your robes and take him to class?”

Hyeongjun’s brows went up, a smile slowly forming on his face as he stared at his housemate.

“…You’re kidding me.”

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t bring pets to breakfast”, Dohyon’s voice came into his ears and if Hangyul had human lips, he’d be grinning. He loved his younger brother as if they were actually blood-related, but being in different houses and being four years apart meant that they couldn’t see each other as much as he wanted. Just during breaks and, well, when he decided to pay a visit to the Hufflepuff table. Which, despite wanting to be glued to his sibling, didn’t happen too much. “Or to classes.”

“The teachers don’t need to know”, Hyeongjun pouted. “Besides, I couldn’t leave him alone by the way he was acting. At least he’s calm now.”

“You do know he could run away again”, Eunsang warned him. 

“He wouldn’t do that to me twice in less than a day! Right, Lemmy?”, he grinned at the animagus, petting his head. 

“_Right, Hyeongjun-hyungie, I would never sprint away, even if I did it yesterday night and earlier today_”, his same age friend made a high pitched voice pretending to be the pet.

The younger of the trio laughed at that. The bunny owner, however, frowned. “Stop jinxing my pet, Eunsang-ah. I’m sure it’s your fault he left in the first place.”

“I’m not jinxing no one, I’m making fun of the situation”, he grinned proudly at himself. “And, in case you forgot, he left because you left the door open.”

“You were the one who told me bunnies like to move around freely! I left it open for him to go for a walk around the Basement, not for him to go outside the dorms.”

Dohyon looked at his two hyungs back and forth, not knowing what to say. Eventually, the bunny talk ended and Hyeongjun decided to tease the slightly older kid about a certain Cha Junho, proud of himself for turning the table around. Metaphorically, of course. 

Hangyul averted his attention from the Hufflepuff trio and looked at the teacher’s table. Their Transfiguration teacher and the one who tutored him into his whole animagus process, Professor Lee, was there, casually eating his food while chatting with another teacher. _ Sorry to ruin your fun, Hyeongjun_, he thought, _but I need to leave pretty soon_. Turning back his attention to the Hufflepuff students, they seemed distracted with their talk and feeding. He was certain that the moment he jumped away at least Hyeongjun would notice, but still, he couldn’t just stay in this form forever and pretend to be his pet.

So, once he thought the younger’s attention was low, he jumped from his robes and ran.

“Lemmy! No, come back here, you silly boy!”

He ignored the shouts from the kid, sprinting under the teacher’s table. God, he was glad he was this fast, otherwise, Hyeongjun would have caught him. Hangyul moved next to Dongwook’s legs, biting his shoe.

Thankfully, he was able to get the older’s attention. “Oh, hello little bunny. How did you--”

He paused, giving him a better look. Hangyul kept staring at his professor with a tilted head.

“_Hangyul_?”, he whispered, and the Gryffindor twitched his nose. He hoped that worked as a yes and that the message would get through.

“Erm, excuse, Professor Lee.”

_ Damn it_.

The older looked forward and the animagus decided to climb his leg. However, he forced a smile towards the Hufflepuff. “Yes, Hyeongjun?”

It took a while before the wizard spoke again, probably too nervous to find the right words. “Have you perhaps seen a bunny around here? I saw him running and I think he passed through here?”

Dongwook looked at his lap, where Hangyul was trying to hide under his jacket. “I haven’t. But if I see anything I’ll tell you, okay? We do have class in a bit.”

Hyeongjun nervously nodded, opening his mouth one last time before heading back to his table. “Thank you, Professor.”

The animagus would have sighed at that, relieved that his plan was successful. But then a hand went around his body, taking him off his hiding spot. “_You have some explaining to do_”, the older spoke to him until he was shoved onto a pocket, who sooner was excusing himself to his coworkers and moving far from the Great Hall.

_…_

“So_…_ you just _ couldn’t _swift back at will?”, the professor asked him once they were all alone.

Hangyul was _ so _relieved that he was finally back into his human form. Dongwook had taken him into his classroom and used a spell to revert his shape, questioning him about what had happened the day prior. “Yes. I don’t know why, I was supposed to just know how to go back and forth, right? But I tried to focus myself yet it never happened.”

The older nodded. “Of course it takes some time getting used with your new shape and because of that, it might take a while to be able to return. But it passes in a couple of hours.”

“And I was quite accustomed to it”, he admitted in a low voice, remembering how comforting was to be petted. 

“It doesn’t seem like you’ve done anything wrong. Your transformation was perfect, too”, Dongwook tilted his head as he thought. “Well, we can see how that goes after class. I’d suggest you to avoid swapping again to your bunny form before we meet, we don’t know what might happen otherwise.”

“Right. Thank you, Professor”, he politely nodded as he rushed towards the exit. “I’ll come by at the usual time.”

Hangyul left the room fast, remembering that he has his own classes to attend. He was certain he was going to be late, he was _ still _wearing the uniform from the previous day and all his materials was back into the Gryffindor Tower. Even with him running towards the dorms and then back to his class, he was going to be late and make his Potions teacher mad.

Before he could start his mission impossible against time, he nearly collided with a small body. “Oh? It’s Hangyul-hyung”, he heard a soft voice and, after a better look at its owner, he met eyes with Hyeongjun. 

For some reason, he felt his cheeks hot. He had no idea why he was reacting like that, but suddenly the memories of the younger petting him, looking at him with such caring, worried look… made Hangyul _blush_. Made him feel something weird on his chest and his throat tighten. But, well, he couldn’t just freeze in place and stare at the one staring up at him, head slightly tilted and a bit of shock still on his expression.

“I-- Yeah, I had a thing to talk to our Professor”, he quickly said, trying to brush his memories away. “You’re here early. There’s still some time until breakfast ends.”

“Ah, well… I too had something to talk to him”, the Hufflepuff replied with a face slightly sad, but then it turned serious. “Hyung, this might sound a bit random but you haven’t seen any bunny around here, have you?”

The older blinked at that, biting the inside of his cheeks in nervousness. It was fine, Hyeongjun didn’t know it was him, there was nothing to be nervous about. He wouldn’t get busted by him. “A bunny? I don’t think so. How is it like?”

“He’s very cute!”, the kid quickly shouted, face brighter. “His name is Lemmy, it’s short for Lemon Boy, which sounds kinda weird but it’s cute, okay! He’s all light grey-- well, though I think he has two dark spots on his back now. I don’t know, apparently bunnies can change their fur after a while”, he shrugged and then pouted at himself. “He’s very precious to me and I lost him twice already. I’m the worst bunny dad.”

The Gryffindor rested a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, don’t be harsh on yourself. I’m pretty sure you’re the best bunny dad that you can be”, he tilted his head, smiling at him. He wished Hyeongjun would trust his words because he _ knew _for a fact that he was a nice owner and was a hundred percent sincere. “And don’t worry, I’ll try to find him.”

The other blinked his eyes quickly at that, a huge grin forming on his lips. “Are you really going to? Thank you, hyung! Thank you _ so _much! I hope you can return Lemmy to me, I miss him a lot even if I saw him half an hour ago.”

“I… hope so too”, he nervously added, removing his hand from the other’s shoulders to pet his hair for a bit. “Well, I have classes to attend now, and so do you, little one. But once I’m free I’ll search for your Lemmy.”

“Okay! Thank you again, Hangyul-hyung!”

Damn, Hyeongjun really was a ray of sunshine, he thought, staring at his cute and bright smile. The animagus blinked at the thought, realizing a second later what had just crossed his mind. Why was he suddenly noticing that, and why did one mere look at the Hufflepuff made him so… happy?

He tried to brush his thoughts away as he nodded at the younger in front of him, quickly sprinting towards his house’s Tower. But somehow, no matter how much he ran, the warmth in his chest and the memory of his birth smile was still there with him.

Classes took forever to pass by, Hangyul noticed as he spaced around every single one of them. He knew he should focus, he had tried to focus, but his head kept replaying the events from earlier. Hyeongjun’s cute pout, his bright smile, the way his nose wrinkled when grinning. Even with his fellow Gryffindor best friend poking him in hopes to bring him back to the real world was to no avail. He couldn’t stop thinking about the third year Hufflepuff wizard.

And so, once his last class ended, he hurried to where he had been the previous night, where his first transformation had happened. 

He did say he’d at least try to find Hyeongjun’s bunny. He knew how much the younger cherished the pet and he wanted to see him smiling nonstop. He _ had _to find the bunny.

Thing was, the castle was huge and bunnies were small. His search was not going to be easy, and after he spent an entire hour looking around the hall he had been found by the Hufflepuff duo, near the Basement entrance, he realized how tough it would be.

He refused to give up, though. Taking a deep breath, he tried to use reason. _ If you were a bunny where would you hide, Hangyul-ah?_, he thought to himself, and then he froze in place. Wait a minute, he _ could _ be a bunny. He _ was _a bunny animagus now, might as well use it to his advantage.

Well, he could search for Lemmy as a human, he’d have an aerial view and would be able to check places faster. But, as his bunny self, he could see the castle the same way the pet did, and also, he could communicate with him better.

Besides, it would be his _ second _transformation and not first. He was certain that this time he wouldn’t get stuck again. Even if his Transfiguration teacher had said otherwise, he wasn’t that unlucky. And he got used with his new shape, too. It would be fine.

And so he closed his eyes, thinking about his animal form, and after a while, he opened them again. He internally smiled at himself, watching how everything looked much bigger than minutes ago. It had worked. 

_ Lemmy, here comes Hangyullie_, he thought to himself, jumping around campus and restarting his search. It could take forever but he was determined to look for the pet until he was found.

He knew that bunnies liked large spaces so that they could run and jump freely. He also knew that it was very comforting to be in quiet places, a place where it’s easy to hide. And also, that the greener the better.

So he decided to start by looking at the Middle Courtyard first. Despite the lack of trees and hiding spots, he was certain that the floor was soft enough for digging holes, and if Lemmy did feel like hiding himself, he’d have a way out. And, well, there was one big tree that could work as another hiding spot too. It seemed reasonable.

The animagus jumped around the place, sniffing the air and walking in a hurry. It was tiring, but once he found marks on the mud that wasn’t his, it motivated him to keep going.

And then he found him, chilling by the bushes, not noticing the other’s presence. Hangyul stared at the bunny. Damn, his fur was a light grey and it was spotless. He was quite adorable too, cleaning himself a bit and staying still, almost falling asleep. Did he look like that too? _ Damn_, he was cute too, then.

_ ‘You’re Hyeongjun’s pet, aren’t you?’_, he tried speaking to Lemmy, not entirely sure how that worked. It seemed to do its job, though, when the pet turned to look at him and observed him.

_ ‘You’re not like me’_, he responded, tone curious. _ ‘But you _ look _ like me. How so?’ _

_ ‘I’m… friends with your owner. This isn’t my original form.’ _

_ ‘Ah, animagus, right?’_, the bunny amused. _ ‘I don’t remember you, though. I know most of Hyeongjun’s friends, and I’m _ sure _ I’d remember if he had another bunny friend.’ _

The wizard pondered, was his bunny jealous of him? _ ‘Well, I’m older than him and in another house, too. That must be the case.’ _

Lemmy made a squeak that, somehow, reminded him of giggling. _ ‘Are you, perhaps… _ the _ Hangyul-hyung?’ _

He froze._ ‘How do you know my name?’ _

_ ‘So I’m right?’_, the bunny squeaked again. _ ‘I heard lots about you. Now it makes sense, you really are as cute as me.’ _

_ ‘Has he… told you that?’_, the Gryffindor asked, very confused.

_ ‘Yes. Many times, in fact. But he also said you’d never notice him… but here you are, looking for me. How _ interesting_.’ _

Hangyul would have frowned if he had a human face. What was he hearing? And from a bunny? Was this actually happening? _ ‘Well, I was looking for you so I could return you to Hyeongjun. He’s worried, you know.’ _

_ ‘I see. That’s good, I was incredibly lost and do miss him dearly’_, Lemmy said in a tired voice, the teasing tone suddenly gone. _ ‘So I’m assuming this is the time where you return to your original body and pet me, right?’ _

_ ‘…You mean _ carry_.’ _

_ ‘That too.’ _

Who had taught this bunny to be such a… sassy being? He sounded like a spoiled kid. But he decided to leave it be because, indeed, he needed to go back to his human shape again. So he closed his eyes and did exactly as before, thought of his human body, and waited before opening again.

Lemmy kept staring at him._ ‘Anytime, now.’ _

Goddamnit. Not again. _ ‘Uhm. I don’t think it’s going to happen so soon.’ _

It wasn’t easy to read a bunny’s expression, but it was obvious that his companion wasn’t pleased with the news. _ ‘…_Great_. Now, what?’ _

(“Yohan-hyung, do you know where Hangyul-hyung might be?”, the young Hufflepuff asked the older, who was sitting at a bench by himself. The Gryffindor tilted his head, deep in thought, as he stared at both Hyeongjun and Eunsang.

“Hmm, he did say he had something to look for and ran away as soon as classes ended. Not sure where he headed to, though. Sorry, bud”, he gave him a comforting smile. “If I find him I’ll tell him you were looking for him, okay?”

He nodded. “Thanks”, he quickly whispered to the older as he moved away, holding his housemate’s arm. “Eunsang-ah, now _ both _Lemmy and Hangyul-hyung are missing. What do I do? Everyone I like is running from me.”

“Does this mean it’s my turn now?”, his best friend joked, but that was not funny. Hyeongjun instantly stared at him with eyes threatening to leave tears. “I’m kidding! Hyeongjun, I’m just joking, I’d _ never _leave you.”

“I’m glad.”

“Who would I make fun of?”

The younger let go of the other’s arm. “Go make fun of Cha Junho if that’s all I’m for.”

Eunsang blushed a bit but did his best to laugh it off. “I’m joking! _Again_! Come on, you’re my best friend. And stop talking about that smartass. I don’t like him that much. I hate him more, actually.”

“You say that only because you wish you had his grades”, he shrugged. “But if he wasn’t better than you at every subject you’d already tell him you like him. I know you.”

“Yeah? And why don’t you confess to Hangyul-hyung too?”, the older poked his ribs as he said that.

Hyeongjun stared at him. “I didn’t tell you that.”

“Didn’t have to. It’s obvious”, Eunsang smirked. “Especially when you said that everyone you like is running from you. Also, you tell that every night to Lemmy and _ I am _ your roommate. I heard it all.”

The younger Hufflepuff dramatically put a hand over his lips. Damned be his mouth. In embarrassment, he crossed his arms and pouted. “Fine, I have a tiny crush on him. It’s nothing though.”

“Sure, and I _so_ believe you”, his housemate said but let the subject die. They started walking side to side, wondering how they would find both his bunny and the Gryffindor wizard. Due to Eunsang’s suggestion, they had planned on going to the library in hopes to find books about bunnies, something to help him be a better bunny dad. And that brought him back to this morning, where his crush had told him he was probably doing a good job already. It felt so honest that he believed him, smiling at the memory of him leaving their Transfiguration class and running away--

“Wait”, Hyeongjun said, suddenly stopping his steps, as something clicked in his head.

“What?”

“Hyung had business with Professor Lee earlier, and it felt like it was something recurring. Maybe he knows something about where hyung could be?”

Eunsang stared at him for a good while. “Well, it doesn’t hurt to check.”)

One moment, Hangyul was a bunny and staring face to face with Lemmy, trying to come up with a plan to fix this. The other, everything around him was getting smaller and he was looking down at the two palms sized bunny. 

What was going on?

“Hyung!”, he heard a voice that was definitely Hyeongjun’s shout. The animagus was surprised to see not only him, but Eunsang _and_ their Transfiguration teacher a few steps away. “You-- You’re--”

“Uhm. I found Lemmy?”, he said after gulping down, grabbing the pet and showing him to his owner.

“Lemmy!”, the Hufflepuff shouted louder this time, rushing to get his pet. “I missed you so much! Why have you ran away like that, never do it again!”

_ ‘I won’t’_, the Gryffindor boy heard him reply and, wait, was that a thing he could do now? Did he understand bunnies even out of his form?

Cool.

“What did I say about turning back on your own, Hangyul-ah?”, Dongwook finally spoke again, his wand now on his pocket. He didn’t look mad or disappointed, which was relieving, but he didn’t seem pleased as well. It made him worry for himself. “Luckily that these two thought that something was up with you and went to find me. But now your secret can’t be kept just by me.”

Not cool.

He shut his eyes, remembering what the older had told him before. _ I can teach you how to become an animagus, but once you graduate you _ must _ register yourself. And don’t let anyone discover before that happens, you don’t want to end up in Azkaban. _

Hangyul did not want to end up in Azkaban. He was fifteen and just really wanted to become an animagus because it seemed to be a rad family thing. He was too young and too naive for prison. Also, he was certain a place like that would give him wrinkles and he didn’t want his handsome face to be ruined, too. So, after a deep breath, he turned to the third year duo who too were both looking at him, waiting. 

He got up from where he was, patting his clothing and failing at making it cleaner. Well, he had to face them now. “Hyeongjun, Eunsang. Could you two… not tell anyone? That I’m an animagus now?”

The two Hufflepuff shared a look, talking without actually saying a thing. After a couple of seconds of silence they turned to their senior again. “We won’t”, the younger assured, one hand petting his bunny.

“But only”, his best friend started, making the other frown in confusion. “If you take our Hyeongjunie to Hogsmeade.”

“_Eunsang-ah_!”

The youngest’s round cheeks went scarlet at that, and so did the Gryffindor’s. But that didn’t stop him from nodding. “Okay. I will take Hyeongjun to Hogsmeade.”

“Hyung!”

“It’s a date! Hyeongjun has a date!”, the boy affirmed enthusiastically. “Never tell me I’ve never done anything for you.”

“You-- I--”, it looked like the bunny dad was speechless, trying to form a sentence but failing. It was cute, the older teen noticed. “I’m gonna end you!”

“I’d like to see you try”, the older mused, running away from him, but not without saying his farewells to the teacher who was still watching the scene.

The two students stared at each other shyly as the elder wizard stayed still, smiling at himself. “Well, if it’s all solved I guess I should get going. Don’t wanna interrupt as much as I already have”, Dongwook said after a while, giving the duo a knowing yet comforting look. The animagus frowned at that, but before he could question the professor, he spoke again. “You had a long day today, Hangyul. We can meet tomorrow so I can help you learn how to properly transform yourself from one shape to another. Just don’t avoid my advice a second time and stay in your human body”, he nodded at the Gryffindor and then at the younger one. “Well, have a nice day, and date too once that happens.”

“I can’t believe Eunsang”, the kid whispered to himself once the adult was long gone. “Please forgive him, hyung. I won’t let him say anything if you’re not pleased with the date thing--”

“What? Why would I not be pleased with it?”, he turned to look at the young Hufflepuff. “I did say I would take you to Hogsmeade. I don’t mind.”

Hyeongjun gulped down his words, face turning redder than the older’s house, as he couldn’t find the words to say for a second time. And Lemmy, who was now being crushed by his hand, was making small teasing remarks at the two of them. Who knew that his cute pet could be so sassy. He deserved being crushed.

“So, are you busy this weekend?”

The younger blinked at that. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. I’d love to go out with you.”

“As a-- like a--”

“Well, a date _would_ be nice”, he mused with a grin on display. “Unless you don’t want to. We can just chat and all. Get to know each other.”

“…Isn’t that just a date anyway?”

Hangyul tilted his head. “Well, I guess so. I don’t know, it doesn’t _ have _to be one though.”

Hyeongjun instinctively pouted in thought and the older tried not to melt on the spot. “A date would… be nice…”, he admitted quietly.

The younger was staring down at his pet, but then Hangyul decided to boop his nose, setting his attention again and locking eyes with him once more. “Great. I’ll see you this weekend then, Hyeongjunie?”

“Y-- yes! Until later, hyung”, he trailed off a bit. “And thank you for finding Lemmy. I owe you one.”

“You don’t! We’re already going on a date, remember”, he winked, turning away and moving back to the dorms, without looking at how the younger reacted at his flirtatious act. He hoped Hyeongjun thought he was cool, and well, considering what Lemmy had told him maybe he already did.

But also, maybe he had just embarrassed himself. Hangyul needed a shower, his clothing had dirt all over and, well, he _ was _still wearing yesterday’s robes. He hoped the Hufflepuff didn’t notice it, and that he had just paid attention to how cool he was for finding his pet. He hoped that Hyeongjun thought he was the _coolest_.

“You’re cute, hyung”, the Hufflepuff told him as he gulped down his butterbeer. 

That caught him off guard, resting his cup onto the table. “_Cute_?”

“Yes. You’re like a bunny: quiet, in his own world, acting all cool and deep down is a baby who just wants some attention and to be petted.”

“That is not true--”

Hangyul stopped talking as the Hyeongjun rested a hand on the top of his head, playing with his hair. Immediately, he melted on his seat, enjoying it. “See? A bunny.”

Damn it. He _had_ a point. Lee Hangyul was like a bunny, and he loved to be babied and cherished. _Especially_ by the younger, who smiled so brightly at him and made his heart beat faster.


End file.
